The War of the Alphas
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: With Emilia's pack threatening to declare war on the humans, will Jana's pack be able to stop hers before they lose everything? (Set 5x07)


It was the morning after the dark moon day and Jana was up early as usual. In the wild she used to wake up at sunrise, just like the rest of her pack, but here, in the human world, it wasn't always that simple.

Jana cussed at her alarm clock, and pealed back a corner of the curtains to see that it was still dark outside. Even though the dark moon had passed, she still felt like she'd need at least three strong coffees to function.

She was in for a busy day, to say the least. First, she and her pack were going to visit Emilia. Then she had to meet Imara, Dr Whitewood and some members from the Organisation to try to sort out the fiasco that had occurred the night before. And then, Jana thought with a nervous smile, then she would meet Matei for his first Eolas lesson.

She didn't know why the idea scared her so much, and she didn't have time to think about it. Jana sprung up from the sofa where she'd been sleeping and marched towards the kettle, switching it on, and grabbing three mugs from the cupboard, just as Robyn walked into the living room and gave her a sheepish smile.

Jana didn't really know Robyn all that well. She had worked with the wolfblood for only a few months, and all she knew was that the girl had transferred from another Segolia office somewhere in southern Europe. Robyn was quiet and professional, and yes, a little scary. Jana and her hadn't always been on the best of terms, considering that Robyn had always stuck by Imara and followed her orders. Jana and Imara hadn't always been on good terms, especially when Imara had threatened to send Matei and Emilia away.

Still, what confused Jana about Robyn more than anything was how she'd managed to wind up in a relationship with Katrina. Jana hadn't really been phased by finding out the Katrina was bisexual, there were wolfbloods who belonged to the LGBT community too. Wildbloods didn't care about that sort of thing unless you had to be an heir-producing alpha. Still, no matter how liberal Jana was, a wolfblood-human relationship was strange to her.

"Morning!" Katrina yelled joyfully with a smile as she joined them, "You know I think it's going to be a great day today. The weather is going to great, my grandad agreed to make the Kafe wolfblood- friendly again, and that cupcake vendor texted last night to confirm that she'll be delivering at eight-thirty."

Jana smiled, "Sounds great. Oh, and TJ's idea?"

"Yeah," Katrina said, "I don't think bacon flavoured cupcakes are in vogue."

"And they wouldn't be made from real bacon," Robyn added in a matter-of-fact tone, "Did Imara text back about what happened last night?"

Jana sighed, "Imara's arranged a meeting, here, at three. If we can track down Hartington, then we can track down the chip. Until then, I'm not sure what we can do. He has the names and addresses of every single wolfblood in the UK. There's nothing stopping him going door to door. Well, nothing except manufacturing times. The thing that concerns me is that he knew about us long before we revealed the secret, he knew about the Dawnus Torc, things that only the wild pack knows."

"Maybe he's friends with Kincaid?" Katrina suggested.

"Maybe," Jana replied, "But Katrina, you have to understand, not all wildbloods are like my father and Aran. There are wildbloods that make Meinir look like a fluffy bunny. I doubt they'd willing give out pack secrets- but if Hartington somehow convinced them- said that it was a way to get at me or my father…"

"Wait, how many enemies do you have?" Katrina asked worriedly, "You never told me there were other wild packs, threatening your family."

Jana sighed, "It's nothing personal, well not entirely. Wolfbloods fight, right back to Romulus and Remus, and Genghis Khan and his brother. We fight for power, to be the strongest alphas, just like the kings and queens of human history used to fight. It's in our nature. But with me, I brought a lot of human ideas to the wild, it annoyed a few people, they thought I was destroying our culture… although, even that wasn't about me. It was my mum who started all of it."

"Your mother?" Robyn asked.

Jana nodded, with a sad smile, "She was fascinated by the human world, never listened to my father. I don't remember much about her, but, she was loved, by everyone, even if not everyone liked her ideas. I miss her."

"She'd be proud of you," Katrina told her, "She'd be proud of everything you've done."

Jana shook her head, "I'm not sure about that. I've put everyone through hell. Destroyed the lives of humans and wolfbloods alike."

Katrina took Robyn's hand in her, "Does this look like destroying lives to you?"

Jana sighed, "Ok, maybe there have been some benefits. Anyway, there's one thing my mother would be doing right now, she'd be setting the record straight with Emilia. Meinir used to hero-worship my mum, apparently, she kept her in line. I guess I need to do what my mum did."

Katrina nodded, "Yeah, bring her home. Matei needs her. He looked like a complete mess yesterday."

"I know," Jana said sadly, "I just hope she'll listen to reason."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"I still think we should have called Meinir," Matei told Imara and TJ as they were waiting for Jana and Selina to arrive, "Emilia respects her, and Meinir gets being sidelined by her alpha."

"You think Emilia feels threatened by Jana?" Imara asked, intrigued.

Matei nodded, "Not just Jana. All girls really. Because of her scars- she was bullied a lot. But Jana- well, you should have seen Emilia yesterday, she's got a lot of alpha traits in her. It's easy to overlook them when she's stood next to Jana. And then Jana and our pack- we went and revealed the wolfblood secret. I know Emilia, she hates being treated like a little cub- I think she feels put out and feels that Jana should have talked to her."

TJ sighed, "Yeah because that was an option, obviously."

Matei rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, there are bigger problems than pack rivalry. I can't sleep knowing that Maddoc's poisoning her mind. And her new BFF, Hafren- Meinir told me all about that girl, apparently she's a power-crazy loony. Emilia's being used as a pawn, Maddoc and Hafren are the master minds. I should have dragged Emilia home, I shouldn't have let her stay in the wild."

"You trusted Aran to look after her," Imara told him, "And we can trust Aran. He's in an interesting situation to say the least. Completely wild, but at the same time so accepting of the human world. He's been exceptionally helpful these past weeks- supplying us with so much information about wild wolfblood traditions. The sort of things Hartington might know. He's even gone to Alric, asked to be sent out again to find Emilia."

"And what did Alric say?" TJ asked.

"He needs to know how much of a threat Emilia poses to wolfbloods and humans," Imara said a sigh, "If she's not a threat, then it's just our problem. If she's a threat to all wolfbloods then Alric's pack will intervene. He's not going out of his way to rescue a delinquent cub."

Matei sighed, "Not even for Jana?"

Imara sighed, "No. And besides, Alric has to run all decisions past the council of elders. Even if he wanted to, it might not be an option. He said he would pass along any information he found out. I'm sorry, Matei."

Matei sighed, "Let's just hope that Jana can talk some reason into her. She's knows Hafren, wildbloods. She's sort of a wolfblood princess, according to what Meinir has told me, her family had a lot of influence. I don't know. It's all we've got anyway."

"Hey!" TJ yelled, "Stop being so pessimistic. This is Emilia. No matter what she says or does, we know she's only doing it because she's scared, not because it's really her."

Matei shrugged, "I don't know. I think she might have really changed."

The doorbell sounded, and Matei jumped up from the sofa where he was sitting, just as Imara opened the door.

"What are you doing?" TJ asked with a grin.

"I er…" Matei replied, flustered as he smoothed the creases out of his shirt, "I'm making an effort. Unlike you."

TJ rolled his eyes.

"Hi," Imara said to the young girls, "We're almost ready."

"We've got everything we need," Jana said, gesturing to a carrier bag, "Courtesy of the Kafe."

TJ happily took the carrier bag from her, and began to dig through it, "Tell Katrina and Robyn thanks. You know I can't believe they're… you know."

"I can," Selina said, "I always suspected Katrina had a bit of a crush on Jana. I'm happy for them though, it can't be easy, being so open. And putting themselves in the spotlight like that. It's hard enough being LGBT, without becoming the poster-children of wolfblood-human relationships as well. Good on them."

Matei paled a little, "Katrina had a crush on Jana?"

"Sounds like someone's jealous," TJ teased quietly.

Jana shrugged, "Katrina and I were always just friends. And she knew I er… am straight."

"How?" Selina asked, "I mean it's not like you've ever been on a date with anyone."

"I, er," Jana began with a false bravado, "I'm just not someone who kisses and tells."

Imara tried to suppress a laugh, whilst TJ and Selina grinned.

"Anyway," Jana said, changing the conversation, "Should we get going?"

"Yeah," Matei replied, "We should." He looked Jana in the eye, and she looked away from him quickly. Jana, other boyfriends? He'd never thought of that, it was bad enough that Katrina might have been crushing on her once. Was this why Jana was holding back, why even in spite of him being honest she seemed disinterested? Was she secretly dating someone else and didn't know how to tell him?

Jana sighed, "Ok, let's do this."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Emilia was busy making a dream catcher when Hafren walked into her tent, Emilia grinned at her best friend as Hafren grabbed a bowl of meat from the side, offering Emilia some. Emilia just shook her head, now that she had her own pack she could finally go back to eating cooked meat. She'd even managed to get Hafren to try some- she said it tasted strange, but that it was likely an acquired taste.

Hafren stared at the dream-catcher.

"Homesick?" Emilia asked her.

Hafren shrugged, which was the closest the girl would come to saying yes.

"Maddoc said he's ready," Hafren replied, "He got the supplies last night. Face masks, stuff like that…"

Emilia nodded, "I can't believe I have wear one of those things. I haven't been gone that long, I have a city wolfbloods immunity. I should be fine."

Hafren nodded, "It's not just that. What if they try to gas us?"

Emilia sighed, "You're right. Maddoc knows what he's doing. And I should trust my council of elders. No alpha can stand alone."

Hafren smiled, "No, of course not. Which is why I think we should try again, with Matei? No, Emilia, you need him here, without him, you're distracted. You'll slip up, make mistakes."

Emilia nodded, and then smiled, "And you want him here too? I saw the way you looked at him."

"I want to smash his head into a tree and string him up at the Kronock for a week," Hafren told her friend, "If I'm being brutally honest, I mean no offence to you."

Emilia grinned, "Don't worry, I'm not offended. And anyway, brutally maiming a guy is your way of showing them you care about them."

Hafren shrugged, "Your brother… is complicated. He'd do anything for Jana."

"I know," Emilia replied, "But I don't think she'd do anything for him. I know I was winding him up yesterday. With the whole Jana didn't bother to teach you Eolas or Ansian thing. But I don't know, Jana seems a bit, apathetic. I always thought it was just because she was busy being alpha."

"But she'll always be busy, and always be alpha," Hafren said, "See that's the thing. She can't make time for Matei, like I could."

Emilia nodded and smiled, "I trust you. In time maybe Matei will too. But I'm not going to tell him who he should be with, especially not when I have bigger things to be worrying about."

Hafren nodded, "But you know it would make things easier if…"

Emilia shook her head, grinning, "No, no. I know what you want me to do, but I can't."

Hafren grinned, "Get those silly little human rules out of your head. You're fourteen now, Emilia, it's more than time that you thought about settling down. Or you know, playing the field, depending on what you prefer. You're an alpha, you can have it all."

Emilia rolled her eyes, smiling, "No, and definitely not Jayden, he's just… weird. I know life is different out here, wildbloods get married at my age but… not Jayden…"

"Well then someone else?" Hafren asked.

Emilia shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know. He isn't in our pack though."

"A human?" Hafren asked worriedly.

"Gods know," Emilia said, "He's a wolfblood. But I er… I don't even know how I feel about all of it."

Hafren smiled, "Oh, well you figure it out and then I'll drag Cad-."

"Enough!" Emilia yelled embarrassed, before sniffing their air, "Matei's back, but he's brought Jana- and TJ and Selina too."

Hafren growled.

"Let's go," Emilia told her, "And bring the elders."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Matei stood behind his pack, not really wanting to see his sister as she walked into the clearing. Jana stood in front of TJ and Selina but Matei hung back. He wanted to support his alpha, stand by her side. But he didn't know where he stood with Jana, and moreover, he didn't really want to have to see how damaged his sister had become because of Maddoc and Hafren.

"Hello, handsome," a familiar voice said, as the blonde haired girl jumped out of the tree behind him, and then let out a loud laugh, "Guess you must have reconsidered. Just couldn't stay away."

Jana shot Matei an angry look and he just shrugged. Hafren was weird.

"Look at you," Jana said with a smile as Emilia walked into the clearing, taking Emilia's hands in hers, "Emilia, the alpha."

Emilia grinned.

"I always knew you'd do well in the wild," Jana told her.

"The wild pack was holding her back," Hafren said, "Now Emilia gets to be the strong alpha we always knew she was. Now she will bring humans to their knees and help bring about a new era where wolfbloods can live free from fear."

Jana shot Hafren an irritated look, "That might be your dream, Hafren, but Emilia I knew wanted humans and wolfbloods to live in peace."

"The Emilia you knew," Emilia began with a sour smirk, "Was a cub, always following behind her alpha and her brother. The Emilia you knew was lie. Wolfbloods and humans living together in peace- I was never that naive. Even when I lived in the human world, I knew that was never going to be possible. Humans are bullies, they turn against their own packs, bring nothing but war and destruction, they know nothing of loyalty. They have no sense of loyalty like a wolfblood does. You are not equal to humans. There is a superior species and it is us!"

Jana shook her head, "No, humans know loyalty. Katrina, Shannon, Tom, do you remember nothing of what I taught you?"

Emilia shot Matei a knowing look,"Oh, I remember everything you told me about Stoneybridge. I guess that explains so much. But humans don't belong in packs, do they? That video, we saw it on the television, tell me Jana, who filmed us? Who betrayed us? Was it a wolfblood, or a human?"

"Katrina was afraid," Jana replied, "She only acted that way because she was afraid."

"What does it matter?" Emilia replied, "Fear or no fear, a wolfblood remains loyal. Humans are fickle, weak, easily swayed. I am no human, I know my own mind."

"Yeah and that's exactly why you sound like Maddoc," TJ replied.

Emilia frowned, "I pity you. You try to be human- try to like their music, clothes, show off in front of human girls- you're so desperate to be one of them, to be accepted by them. You should accept yourself- accept that you're a wolfblood."

"If we're talking about self-acceptance," Matei began passionately, "Then we should really address how much you've thrown your old self under the bus. Doesn't sound like you've accepted yourself one bit, does it? Just sounds like you're scared and you're too proud to admit it."

Emilia growled, "Back off, you're not the alpha here, Matei." Emilia turned to look at Jana, "And you never will be."

Matei stepped back, feeling as if someone punched him in the guts.

"Wolfbloods are the superior species," Emilia said, "And we will not live in fear."

"It sounds as if you want a war," Jana said.

"We need a war," Emilia replied, "Wolfbloods used to be strong, we used to rule the world. Now, now, we're nothing more than pet dogs, even you, Jana. And you've got the most royal blood out of the lot of us. Hafren told me, about your family, the land they used to rule- wolfblood kings and queens ruling from the cold north all the way to the south of France. Feared and admired. How the mighty have fallen."

"You have no place speaking for my ancestors," Jana told her, "And clearly Hafren forget to tell you the most important part. My family has always broken with tradition."

Emilia sneered, "You mean caused problems? Five wolfbloods, decided what was right for all us. But you had no right? Maybe it's time that the might do fall, your family's dynasty, and then the humans."

Matei growled, "How dare you?! Jana is your alpha, what you just said is treason!"

"Leave it!" Jana snapped, "Other wolfbloods have said and done worse. Even Meinir. It's just empty words."

"Believe whatever you want to believe," Emilia told her, "You'll see."

Jana sighed, "You're doing all this to get back at the bullies, aren't you?"

Emilia shifted awkwardly, "They were part of a bigger problem. The same behaviours occur at varying scales across the human world."

"You know, Hannah's in our pack now," Selina told Emilia, "We're training together."

Emilia face lit up with fury, "How dare you?! How dare you betray your pack?"

"Enough!" Jana told her, "Selina's right, Hannah is in our pack. She changed. And we need humans on our side, all wolfbloods do. Because you might want a war, fair enough, I understand that. And you're an alpha, no doubt about that. But you know that less than a million wolfbloods can't take on over seven billion humans. It's ridiculous!"

"We are stronger," Emilia said.

"Humans have guns." Jana said, "Bombs. Fire. You know, there's a human who's developed microchips to take away wolfblood powers, and he's planning to use them on every wolfblood in the UK."

"Sounds like that's your problem," Emilia said with a grin, "The problem with city bloods is that they're too easy to catch."

Selina rolled her eyes, "Oh, get real. Wildbloods aren't invincible, wolfblood safari ring any bells. The humans will find you, like it or not."

"And they'll come after whoever is the biggest threat first," Jana told Emilia, "We should be working together. You have the man power, we have the access to Segolia files. If you want to take a stand against the humans who are trying to hurt us, then this is the way to do it."

"There you go again," Emilia said, "Trying to pretend you know what's best for us. Well tell me this, why are you not preparing your pack? No Eolas, no Ansian. That doesn't make sense to me…. unless of course, you just want all the power for yourself. You want to be the centre of attention, the special one, don't you?"

"Emilia, don't be so ridiculous," Jana replied, "You know working together is the best solution for all of us. And as for Eolas, Ansian, I am teaching my pack."

"Really?" Emilia asked with a grin, "That sounds like news to them."

Jana sighed, "I should have taught them earlier, but I got caught up in other things."

"Caught up trying to be the special one," Emilia said, before standing only a few centimetres away from Jana, "Don't even pretend that you care about any of us. Especially not my brother. He's going to wake up and realise just how much you don't care and then you'll be all alone."

"You're wrong," Jana told her.

"Really?" Emilia said with a callous smile, "How many of the wolfbloods in your old Stoneybridge pack knew Eolas?"

Jana sighed, "That was different."

"Yes, well it was Rhydian wasn't it?" Emilia said with a sly smile, "So that probably explains a lot of things."

Jana growled at the young girl, "I'm not listening to this rubbish. You need to back down, no more talk of war, no more trying to attack humans. And try to see sense before you get us all killed."

Jana darted off away from the clearing as TJ and Selina stood dumbstruck, unsure whether to follow her.

"Go," Matei told them, "I need to stay here."

Emilia smiled, before hugging her brother, "I knew you'd come back to stay."

Matei sighed, "Maybe I'll stay, but only if you accept me onto your council of elders."

Emilia grinned, "You're my brother. Of course you can have a place on my council. Come on, let's go back to camp. That stupid human food is doing you no good."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jana stared at her plate of spaghetti glumly, recalling her conversation with Emilia. It could have gone better, but then Emilia had brought up Rhydian and Jana had just lost it. She didn't mean to, and wouldn't have ordinarily, but with things, changing, in her mind, she'd been dealing with a lot of what her old wolfblood friend had brought into her life. And his rejection, it had still stung.

She needed to move past it, and make the right choice. Now, she had no idea if she could ever make things right, because whilst TJ and Selina had followed her, Matei had stayed.

She just had to trust him.

"I haven't heard of pasta killing anyone, Jana," the woman from the Organisation said with a grin, "As I was saying, we've made progress, we've found out more about Hartington's bank accounts, we'll explore all the addresses linked to them- carefully, of course. This is good news, Jana."

Jana nodded, "I know. I just feel like I should be doing more."

"You're doing all you can," Imara told her, "We all are."

"I made copies of the chemical stored in the chip," Dr Whitewood told her, "I checked them this morning… it would have been better if I could have made new copies, but working with what I have is a good option. I may be able to create a serum that can neutralise the effects of the chips. At this point in time it won't be the best version, but we're going for something that works, not something pretty."

Jana nodded, "And how will you know if it works, without the chip?"

"Well, fur-ball," a familiar voice said, "Because I'll start ordering my cafe latte with a side of rare steak."

Jana smiled, before hugging Meinir.

"This has to be the first time ever that you've been pleased to see me," Meinir said with a grin as she sat down at the table, "Dr Whitewood texted Gerwyn last night, to see if I'd be up for the trial. Of course, I said yes. But if it does work, well I'll probably stay. I doubt you ever thought I'd say that."

Jana grinned, "Things have really changed around here. At the moment nothing surprises me."

Meinir smiled, "So this Hartington guy? Have we got any news? Other than the bank accounts."

Imara shook her head, "No, although we are going to start sending undercover teams to each of the addresses."

Meinir sighed, "He'll still get suspicious. Even if you have a great disguise. If you're going to these addresses, well you need to send people who he'll never believe are a threat."

"What do you have in mind?" the woman from the organisation asked.

Meinir smiled.

"Seriously!" Jana yelled, before sighing, "I guess it could work, perhaps."

"Have a little faith," Meinir replied, "I've never failed before."

Jana sighed, "I know."

Imara frowned, "Would someone care to explain?"

"How old is this Hartington guy?" Meinir asked.

Imara sighed, "Late thirties, forties, perhaps."

"Perfect," Meinir replied, with a grin.

"You plan to flirt with him?" Dr Whitewood asked incredulously.

Meinir nodded, "I'm going to pretend to be wasted and throw myself on him, knock him out and steal his personal details."

The whole table looked at her, astounded- well the whole table, apart from Jana.

"Don't give me that look." Meinir replied, "What was your plan anyway?"

"I don't know," Imara said, "But it would have been something… sensible."

Meinir sighed, "And you would get caught. He needs to be unsuspecting, else he'll pack up everything and run away. If he thinks there's even a chance. A drunk girl- there's no way he'd believe she'd be able to tie her own shoelaces let alone steal anything from him."

The woman from the organisation sighed, "Ok. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"It's Meinir," Jana told her, "She's er… persuasive and er… well…. a bit… promiscuous."

Meinir thumped the young girl, "I am comfortable in my own sexuality. Just like your two housemates who are playing tonsil tennis in the kitchens."  
"May!" Jana yelled.

"Oh, come on," Meinir said, "Aran hunts for both packs too. Like I care."

Imara sighed, "If you want to try, fine. But don't screw this up."

"I won't," Meinir replied confidently.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Matei sat in Emilia and Hafren's tent devouring a large bowl of venison, as Hafren watched him adoringly and Emilia pretended to be invested in the dream-catcher she was making.

"You know only alphas are usually allowed venison," Hafren told him, "Well at least in the old pack, that was the rule. But here, everyone gets the best, it was one of the first things Emilia changed."

Emilia smiled, "Well it was a bit of a silly rule. And we are preparing for war, so we need to eat well."

Matei nodded, "Yeah, it's not nice out there at the moment. In the human world. There's been a lot of hate crime."

"Like that night with the humans," Emilia said, "At the Kafe. I knew you were in trouble."

Matei smiled, "Yeah, I should probably have thanked you, you were only trying to protect me. I'm sorry, I was just scared, the humans were looking for you, they wanted to lock you up."

Hafren growled.

"It's ok," Emilia told her friend, "We can handle them. And I understand, Matei. Look, I know you don't think going to war is a good idea. But you have to believe that we should at least be prepared."

Matei nodded, "Yeah, of course. Jana was going to start Eolas training with me tonight."

Emilia sighed, "You think she'd ever teach you?"

Matei sighed, "No idea. I hope so. We do need to learn."

Emilia nodded, "I'll teach you the basics. After lunch. You can practise whilst I'm off collecting supplies."

Matei frowned, "What? In the human world?"

Hafren nodded, "Jana might have destroyed our traditions but she also brought advancements to our world. Human medicine, I've seen it first hand, it is like a breath from the gods."

"And we need more of it," Emilia replied, "One of the cubs has the flu, a bad fever. I swear we won't be long."

Matei shrugged, "Maybe I should come with you."

Emilia shook her head, "No, I won't be long, and besides, Hafren and I, we're just two members out of fifty. You need to prove your loyalty to the rest of the pack, we can't have divisions."

Matei nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I'll stay."

"Chilling," Hafren said, earning a smile from Emilia.

"She means cool," Emilia explained, before grabbing her coat from where it was hanging on the edge of her bed, "I'll see you later."

"I don't suppose you can hunt me chocolate doughnuts?" Matei asked with a grin.

Hafren gave him a disgusted snarl.

"I'll see," Emilia told him, "Mum and Dad's trust fund only stretches so far. You could always ask one of the pack elders to show you where the blackberries grow- there's tons around here."

Matei smiled, "Be careful."

Emilia hugged him, "Stop fussing."

Matei nodded, "I'll try. But be quick."

Emilia and Hafren darted out of the tent, and Matei followed, albeit, a bit more slowly.

The rest of the pack looked at him in confusion, but were more interested in Emilia and Hafren darting off, Maddoc following behind them.

Maddoc, the human world? Matei thought in confusion, before shaking his head, Maddoc was a healer, he probably just wanted to find out more about human healing. Still, Matei should probably check on the sick cub, see if there was any way he could help. Humans had healers too, and Matei was hoping to become a doctor.

Matei approached a woman who looked as if she was the least scary of the bunch, and who he thought might have been a member of Alric's pack.

"Hi," Matei said timidly.

"The blackberries on the south side of the church," the woman told him nonchalantly, "And what are the choco-lat doe-nuts?"

"It's a human thing," Matei told her, "And thanks. I was wondering, the sick cub, maybe I could help."

The woman frowned, "Sick cub? Oh, oh, of course. Why don't you go get some berries and then I'll take you to her? Gods, both you and our little alpha are too thin."

Matei smiled, before following the woman's advice. It was the first time he was getting a break from the facade. As much as he loved being with his sister again, it was tiresome, trying to pretend he was on her side, whilst secretly gathering info for Jana. No matter who this Rhydian guy was, he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of what he needed to do to protect his pack.

Matei grabbed a few of the berries and found them to be sweet and refreshing. He grabbed a handful more and filled his pockets. He'd eat them on the way back to the healer's tent.

The sick cub? The woman had been so surprised. It seemed odd.

Unless….

Matei sighed. Emilia and Hafren had played him. They weren't going to the human world for medicine. And he should have realised sooner. Emilia hadn't taken her bank card with her the day they'd gone to wild pack.

No, this was the first battle of their war.

Matei sighed before darting away from the pack. He needed to get home immediately.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Jana grimaced as she laid her head down on the table. Selina and TJ shared a worried look.

"He'll be back soon," TJ said.

"He's probably trying to help us," Selina said, "No, I know he's trying to help us. He's the only one Emilia and Hafren will trust. He's probably trying to find out their plan. Then he'll come home to us."

"It was all my fault," Jana said, "I should never have told Emilia about the Stoneybridge pack."

TJ shrugged, "How were you to know she'd pull a fast one on you? And what was on about? You and Rhydian?"

Jana sighed, "I used to have a crush on Rhydian, but he loves Maddy."

"Ouch," Selina replied, "Well, anyway, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Jana shook her head, "No, I think Matei thinks I'm cheating on him. He was so nervous when you brought up Katrina, and then Rhydian. He stayed after hearing that."

"One he's jealous because he really cares," TJ replied, "Two, the whole Rhydian thing was bad timing, and Matei knows Emilia only mentioned Rhydian to manipulate him. He knows you Jana. He trusts you."

Jana sighed, "I'm just being stupid. We have more important things to worry about that my relationships."

Selina shrugged, "There's nothing more that we can do. Meinir is off flirting with Hartington. Imara and Dr Whitewood are working on the chip. And we tried to talk to Emilia but she wouldn't be reasoned with. We just have to wait for Matei."

Jana nodded, "I should have made sure that Emilia changed her mind. I don't know how… but there must have been a way."

"Yes, and that way is called Matei," TJ told her, "Until then, we wait, and try not beat ourselves up about what we could have done better, yeah?"

Jana sighed, "I know. And I'd organise an Eolas lesson whilst we're waiting if I wasn't so nervous."

Selina smiled, "I get it. And it would be the same if TJ was missing."

"Really?" TJ asked with a grin.

"Of course," Selina said, "Although we'd all be worried because unlike Matei, you can't walk down a road without getting into trouble."

TJ rolled his eyes, just as Matei came darting through the Kafe door, looking just as exhausted as he had the day before.

Jana jumped up, rushing to his side, "What is it? Matei, what happened?"

"Emilia," Matei said breathlessly, "She's gone to attack the humans."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"And so concludes our meeting," Hartington said, whilst an adoring Meinir gave him a beaming smile, "The chip will be ready to be mass produced in little more than a week. Please be ready, deliveries will start in a fortnight."

Birdie smiled, "I'll prioritise the Kafe. Those little fleabags cost me my job, my reputation. I'm even on bail because of them. It's the least I can do."

"We have so much in common," Meinir said with a smile, "We've both been hurt by wolfbloods. I hurt myself… being one of them… it feels so much better being liberated now. I was so angry, so vicious. A danger. A danger to everyone I cared about."

Hartington took her hand in his as Meinir cried, before looking out at the humans group in front of him with a sympathetic gaze, "Don't you see. Even someone who loved wolfbloods as much as Meinir did, was one of them. Even someone like that can see the risk they pose, and wants to help us."

Meinir nodded, "Please. Please just help them. I… I don't want them to suffer."

"Of course, dear," Hartington said, just as the doors to the hall slammed open.

Meinir watched in horror as Emilia walked in with Hafren and Maddoc by her side. She looked older, tired, and furious. Meinir felt pain fill her heart, this wasn't the afraid little girl who'd turned to her for reassurance, this wasn't an alpha either- Meinir had to admit glumly that Jana had been the best alpha she'd even seen. No, this was a girl who was in a lot of pain and who had been played by two older wolfbloods who only sought to destroy her.

"Who on earth are you?" Hartington asked, "Who let you in?"

Emilia walked across to the table, before climbing up on it and turning to face all of them. Meinir noticed that the little girl stopped with a heavy sigh when she noticed Meinir and gave her a brief apologetic look.

Yes, Meinir realised, the old Emilia was still in there. She still had doubts. There was still hope.

"We are not afraid of you," Emilia began passionately, "We will not bow to you. We will not be ruled by you."

Hartington smiled, "You're a brave little thing, aren't you? Come, sit, we should talk."

Emilia shook her head, "I will never break bread with you."

"Emilia, there's no need for any of this," a familiar voice said to her, Emilia's teacher, "I'm sure we can talk this through. You know, everyone's been so worried about you, ever since you went missing…"

Emilia grimaced, "No, I'm not going to play by your rules. You have attacked my people, brought pain and destruction to them, we have had to live in fear for centuries. We were you allies once, but you pushed away. Well, I say no more. Down with your power, down with everything you hold dear. Wolfbloods will become mighty again."

Hartington smiled, "And how do you plan to do that little cub?"

Emilia snared, "I am no cub. I am an alpha. And I have my methods."

Hartington grinned, "Well we have our methods too. In fact we were just discussing them. Talking about how we needed some more support for the programme. In fact, I think you'd make a brilliant volunteer."

"No!" Meinir yelled, earning confused looks from everyone at the table, before turning to Hartington with sorrowful eyes, "I only mean that she's the sister of a friend of mine. Of course, I'll be happy if she volunteers later on, but…"

"I understand, Meinir," Hartington told her, "Later then. Once we've improved the serum."

"Carriad?" Meinir said, holding a hand out to Emilia, "You look tired. Come, sit."

Emilia took her hand nervously, before climbing down. Meinir hugged her friend tightly, whispering.

"Play along."

"Doctor Hartington," Meinir began, "Emilia looks so tired, and I er… well… I think she'd also like a bath. Is there anywhere…?"

Hartington nodded, "Of course, my apartment is just a street away. Emilia should rest."

Meinir took the keys from Hartington, before taking Emilia's hand and walking away from the table. Hafren shot the older girl a betrayed look, but Meinir just shook her head at her.

Meinir darted out of the hall, across the road, dragging Emilia with her, who was asking questions about where they were going, what was going on.

It wasn't until they were safe inside the apartment that Meinir started to talk- well, after she'd check to see if it was bugged and found three hidden microphones.

"I'm working with Jana," Meinir told her, "And I don't have time to deal with your alpha crusade. If you really want to defeat the humans, then help me. I'm looking for a microchip, any documents, and we don't have long."

Emilia nodded, before rifling through the files, "What would he have done to me?"

"He'd have taken your wolf away," Meinir told her, "See, that's what happens when you go on a power crusade. Happened to me, nearly happened to you. All because I wouldn't work with Jana and thought I knew best. Now, help us."

Emilia continued to look through the files, "Is this… project Cerberus, part two?"

Meinir took the file from her and placed it in her bag, before grabbing another nearby rucksack, and starting to fill that with anything she could grab, "You know what, all of this could useful. Grab a bag, do the same. We leave in five."

Emilia nodded, "How did you get Hartington to believe you?"

"Female charm," Meinir told her.

Emilia grinned.

Meinir gazed over at the cub, "Good, now let's get going."

Meinir darted out of the door, closing it quickly behind them, and throwing the keys back in through the letter box. She was pleased with her work. She'd collected all of the files that she could see.

Meinir and Emilia darted down the stairs, and looked out at the lobby, seeing no one but a sleeping porter. They darted past the front desk and skirted the edge of the building to make sure no one could see them leaving. In front of them was a train station, their goal.

"No," Emilia said as she looked over at it, and Meinir froze too.

Jana, Matei, Selina and TJ had just arrived and were walking towards the hall.

And there was no way of stopping them.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Emilia threw the bag at Meinir and darted across the road, ignoring the sound of angry motorists. She managed to grab Jana and Matei's attention as she launched herself at them.

"No, Hartington's in there," Emilia said, "And you'll ruin Meinir's plan if you go after him."

Matei gave his sister an exasperated look, "What?"

"You were right," Emilia said, "I didn't realise just how much weaponry the humans possess. We must subdue them through other means. In ways where they can't use their natural strengths. You need to go back with Meinir. She's got hundred of files, you need to keep them safe."

"And you?" Jana asked.

"I have a pack," Emilia told her, "And they need me. We need a knew plan. If I don't tell them, then they'll attack without me. Hafren, Maddoc, they want a war. They'll start a war if I don't go back."

"I should go with you," Matei said.

"No," Emilia told him, "You left the pack. They won't trust you. And besides, you belong here, with Jana."

Matei hugged his sister, "You make sure you stay safe. And keep your pack out of trouble."

"I will, brother," Emilia promised him, "I will."  
BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Only a thin sliver of a moon clung to the dark night sky as Jana waited outside of the den, looking out at the shores of the river. She knew that they'd waited too long. To have a proper conversation, to start practising Eolas.

Matei walked tiredly into the clearing, carrying a bag of bacon baps with him.

Jana grinned as she saw him, "You didn't need to bring payment."

Matei grinned, "I didn't. This is just my dinner. You get your own."

Jana snarled at him, before laughing, and taking a sandwich from him, "We should talk."

"About what?" Matei said, "The files, my sister, us?"

"All of it," Jana said, "How is the info search going?"

Matei sighed, "Good, but sort of bad. You know, it's good we're getting so much information- although it's most manufacturing details, a few contacts- all stuff that helps the Organisation but doesn't really mean much to us. Bad because, well, you don't want to imagine humans are capable of something like this."

Jana sighed, "You know I can't help wondering if, I didn't prevent a war today, if really the war has already begun."

"We have the Organisation on our side," Matei told her, "The wild pack. Even Emilia's pack, possibly, in a week or so. We're not alone, you're not alone."

Jana nodded, "I know. I just worry about Emilia."

"Don't," Matei said, "Meinir's going to look out for her. After we know if the anti-serum is effective. And the wildies, they'll only listen to Emilia. Hafren for all her faults, seems protective, so does the rest of her pack. They think she's the messiah, they'll do anything she wants. And so long as she stays true to what she wants, Maddoc won't be able to do much without revealing his true colours. She has to make sure the pack stays true to her. It's an awful situation, nothing I'd ever wish on a fourteen year old, but, these aren't normal times."

Jana nodded, "I know. Emilia seems to be doing a better job as alpha than I've been doing."

"You were depressed," Matei said sympathetically, "Under so much pressure. You still are. But you're doing great. And we're here to help you, don't ever forget that."

"I don't," Jana said, "Even if I do have a tendency to go off on one and not listen to reason. Like today. I shouldn't have stormed off when Emilia brought up Rhydian. It's just I…."

"He meant a lot to you," Matei said, "I understand."

Jana grinned, "I loved him. But he chose another girl. It happens."

"Just because it happens," Matei began, "It doesn't mean that it should be swept under the rug."

"I know," Jana said, "I tried to do that. But, I need to acknowledge that being rejected like that. It's made me nervous of being open. I tried to hide it by dedicating myself to my work."

"I know," Matei said with a grin, "I thought you might have been dating someone else- well for a while. But I knew the truth was that you'd been an actually genuinely busy."

"But I'll always be busy," Jana said, "Alphas always are. I need to make time to step away. To make time for you."

Matei blushed.

"I want us to be together," Jana told him, "Properly. And I'm ready, to let go of the past."

Matei took her hand in his," Good, but remember you don't have to do everything alone."

"I know," Jana said with a grin, "That's why I've chosen you as my alpha."

"Alpha?" Matei said, "I like the sound of that."

Jana rolled her eyes, "Yes, well…."

Jana muttered something about power hungry Covacis, earning a laugh from Matei.

"Things will be better now," Matei promised her, "I know it."

Jana nodded, with a smile, "Yeah, I really think they will be."

THE END


End file.
